The conventional process for coating a tablet or similar item, e.g., a cereal food shape, confectionery item, etc., comprises spraying or foaming a coating, typically a film-forming polymer onto a tablet core while the core is tumbled or otherwise moved within a coating drum or similar piece of equipment. This process entails, among other things, forming a mixture of the coating polymer in a carrier solvent, e.g., water, alcohol, etc., applying the mixture to the tablet surface, and drying the coated tablet. This process is well known, and is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,984, 4,828,841 and many other similar teachings. If the coating process could eliminate the use of a polymeric coating liquid, the cost and time of manufacturing a coated tablet could be considerably reduced.